Truly Loved
by iluvlogan101
Summary: Rogan. How I think Rory and Logan's getting back together should have gone. Oneshot.


**A/N: I got bored so I'm re-writing this story. It really didn't make sense at first but it will now I hope!**

* * *

"Rory, I love you" Logan whispered into the bottom of the telephone. 

"Logan, I love you too" She hesitated "but what you did was…" For the first time in a long time Rory found herself unable to finish her sentence. She hung up the phone so fast and so hard that it made a shaking noise for 10 seconds afterwards. Her mind was racing and she found herself having A hard time breathing. Logan had always had that effect on her.

* * *

Logan had once again made a mess of his relationship. The only relationship that had ever meant something to him he had screwed up yet again. And everything was so mixed up, the only thing that he was really sure about that he loved her and she loved him. _Why was I so stupid?_

* * *

Rory couldn't go to sleep, she had to many emotions and thoughts running threw her head. _We're in a perfect relationship, we break up for two seconds and he sleeps with not just another girl but an entire bridal party and then doesn't tell me but lets me walk into the lions' den without a chair? What! Who does that? Why would he do that? I hate to love him but I do, I do love him and there's nothing I can do about it. My whole heart is his even if it's broken in two.

* * *

"She trusted me with her love and her heart and what do I do? I throw it back in her face. I mean I thought we were broken up but what does it matter?" _

"Well mate" started out a very plastered Finn. "The way I see it you've got two options, you can either go climb up to her 3rd story window and make her talk to you or you can go tell her you're sorry, beg and plead with her to take you sorry butt back or the last option that I have is to tell her what really happened then beg and plead to get her back"

"That my friend, has got to be the best drunken advice you've ever given buddy. I'm really proud." Stated a semi sober Collin.

"Bloody well you're right!"

"Well that's what I'll do, I have to do this. If I lose Rory again then I lose everything." Logan sighed out.

* * *

So what if he thought we were broken up that doesn't mean you go and sleep with other people. You don't do that when you're grieving for loosing someone you loved. Oh but not Logan he goes and sleeps with everyone he can almost like it's a game. 

"Mom I just can't do this. Not again, I let him in and he stays for a while then something happens and completely gets in the way. I mean first it was the whole Jess thing and now this, I can't just keep opening up to get hurt again."

"Sweety, its like Luke and I. The whole April thing derailed us and then I married your dad which by the way is so much worst then just sleeping with someone. But Luke and I found a way to get past it and now look at us. I'm pregnant with little Blake and Laura, we're married, and babe I'm happy. And you've got to remember, he thought you were broken up. Not that that excuses his actions but he thought that you guys were over and he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know how he was supposed to live without you for the rest of his life. Rory do you remember that time I broke my leg and you were so scared. I was laying in the hospital bed passed and you were crying cause the nurse wouldn't tell you anything?"

"Yeah mom I remember the feeling. It feels like you're slowly dieing but you passed out from the pain and that's what scared me."

"Okay well I don't have a very big pain tolerance that's what drugs are for but that's beside the point. You remember that feeling. Rory my point is that he loves you, he didn't know what to do, so give him a chance.

"Mom I don't know what hurts more the fact that he didn't tell me about those sluts or the fact that he cheated on me with an entire bridal party. I mean 4 girls and if Honor wasn't his sister then who knows what would have happened."

"Okay one that's gross. And Two Rory, you can't have it both ways. Either he's honest or he lies. It can't be both."

"I know and Mom, I'm really happy that you're happy and that everything worked out for you but as far as Logan goes I don't know if I can forgive him again. I mean how long until he pulls another stunt like this? How long until he messes up again. I don't know if I want to wait and see what happens. I don't want to watch as he screws up his life and takes my heart along with it."

"Hun I've got one more thing to say."

"Shoot"

"It really doesn't matter if you're with him or not, He's always going to have your heart isn't he?"

Rory couldn't say anything else. The truth was that no matter what he did she was in love. Plain and Simple.

There was Knock Knock on Rory's Door interrupting their mother daughter conversation. 

"Okay I've got to go someone's knocking on my door."

"Okay love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

* * *

Rory got up from her bed sluggishly. She knew who was at the door and she didn't know if she was ready to face him yet. She had admitted it to herself but she wasn't sure if she could admit it to him, she still had to get past all her anger but she opened the door anyway. 

"Rory, I need to talk with you."

"Okay, come on in then."

"Really"

"Yep"

"Alright Ace, I came to see you to tell you all the truth about what happened."

"Fine, I'm listening."

"Rory, when we were yelling at the bar, I had just gotten in a fight with my dad and I wanted to forget about that day and well Rory when I'm with you, you make me forget about a bad day. One look into your blue eyes and I'm drooling. One kiss and I would do anything. One flash of pouty face and those bambi eyes and I would give you coffee for the rest of your life. I didn't know how to deal without being able to see your face every day"

Rory smiled at his words, he knew her so well.

Logan continued his romantic rant.

"My point Ace is that I was damn scared. When we got back together everything was good again. We were happy. Why would I want to tell you that I slept with other girls while we were broken up or separated or whatever." Logan said fiercely. He really wanted Rory to understand what he was saying, he needed her back more then she would ever know. He was miserable without her.

Rory's face turned into a look of rage. "So Logan let me get this straight when you get into a fight with your girlfriend you sleep with other girls and then when you get back together with said girlfriend you let her walk into a room of girls you had had sex with. So your girlfriend has to find out from them instead of the man that she loved. Logan I would have been upset that you cheated on me but this wouldn't have been as bad if you yourself would have told me. I know it would have been hard Logan, I really do but I still had the right to know."

"Rory I'm sorry, I'm sorry, God how many more times do I have to say it. I screwed up big time but I'm sorry. It will never happen again. You're the one I want to be with!! Please Rory….. Ace. I lost you once I can't lose you again, I Love You."

"Logan you're going to have to give me some time. I just don't know anymore about 'us'."

"Rory take all the time you need to figure things out but in the end just come back to me"

On Logan's way out the door he grabbed Rory and gave her a passionate kiss. A kiss filled with so much emotion that it made Rory go weak in the knees.

"When I said I loved you, I meant it and you can bet Ace that it's never going to change"

With that Logan left the room and Rory was left wondering what she was going to do about it.

_What am I doing standing here? Despite what he did I have to forgive him I LOVE HIM!!_

"Logan wait!" Rory thrust open the door and ran down the hallway.

A surprised Logan turned around only to see the love of his life running after him down the dimly lit hallway.

"What? Ace I heard what you said. I know you need more time. I don't want to pressure you into something that you don't want or something that you'll regret or something that will make you unhappy."

"Logan shut up for a moment I have something to say to you. I love you, I love you now and I'll love you forever!! Please don't leave me here."

"What" Logan stuttered out. He wasn't sure if she had really said it or if he had imagined it.

"Do you really want me to repeat it? Logan I love you, I need you." She stressed her words so they could sink down.

"Rory, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear love to hear you say that." He picked her up in his arms and kissed her for what felt like forever. It was one of those kisses when the world seems to stop around you and you know what it's like to be truly loved.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave a review pretty pretty please!!**


End file.
